Arawna
Real Name: Margarita "Rita" Degollar Titles: '''Arawna, Autumn Court Enforcer (Paladin of Shadows), Terror, The Head-Taker, Vindicator of Cynvar '''Court: Autumn Mien: '''Arawna's Mien was a terrifying sight. Her head had been stretched and molded into a pointed helm with bloodshot eyes and a visor that served as her mouth, which moved when she spoke. Her hair was pulled and twisted tight until it stuck out from the back in a long, curled black plume. Her skin was hammered into a suit of flesh armor, and burned into her chest and pauldron-shoulders were three Eastern crosses. Her only clothing before coming to Cresthaven was a skirt of mirror shards that she used to communicate with her fetch, the Other Rita, in order to intimidate her. After visiting the Shrine of the Soldier with Remington Reeves, Arawna was ripped from her armor. After regrowing her skin, her Mien appears to be nearly human. Her elbows, knees, hands, and feet are sharpened, and in combat, become metallic and bladed. '''Mask: '''Arawna is much taller than her fetch, and has the build of a highly trained martial artist. She appears to be of Hispanic descent. Her black curls were always in a high ponytail, and her face was marred with a cross of white scarring that stretched from either temple down to her mouth, and from her chin up to between her eyes, but now that scarring is gone, and her hair sits in the same loose curls as Other Rita's. Being the Head-Taker has left more mundane scarring all over her body, and the scarring on her chest and shoulders appear to be deliberate religious brands. The skirt of mirrors took the form of a sequined mini-skirt, but Arawna is now usually clad in her "sister's" cast-offs. '''Known information: '''Arawna was taken as a babe by the blood-thirsty town of Kerrville, and delivered in the dead of night to one of its changelings, a Terror called Cynvar the Willbane, who cared for her as if she were his flesh and blood. The brutality of her childhood is recorded in Ascension. She came to Reality to hunt for her fetch, barred by her Fae from returning to her home in Arcadia unless it was with Rita's head, but was given no information on how to find her. It took months, but eventually, Arawna learned of her fetch's new home, parents, family Guardian, and love interest. It is known that she encountered Flea Bag in the Hedge and that he may have given her information, all before he arrived at Cresthaven. She worked with Grem Stuffington's business rival, He Who Assigns, and helped organize an invasion of the freehold. The invasion was prevented by Pat Takahashi, who sniped the goblin before he could give the first order. Penny, disguised as Arawna, ordered the hundred-some fetches to attack Arawna when they next saw her. Arawna slew all of them, and later used some of the bodies to restrain Pat, Penny, and Rita for three days atop a parking garage in downtown Chicago. Moments from final victory, Arawna was confused by a cell phone, and ambushed by Queen Rose, who wielded only a frying pan and mind-melting Desire-magic. Arawna was then held captive in Cresthaven's prison, and made Blackbird Bishop Xeraphina's first order of business. Arawna has now recovered much of her sanity, and no longer wishes to destroy Rita, return to Arcadia, or be called The Head-Taker. Rita, in a gesture of trust, returned Arawna's spear to her. The two briefly shared a room in "Fetch Court." At La Fontaine in 1890, Arawna became the Autumn Court Enforcer. Rita, the Autumn King, suggested this title because it "Sounded like, kinda cool, right?" and not because any laws needed enforcing. '''Rumors: Hollow: None... maybe. Arawna Arawna Arawna Category:Autumn Court Category:La Fontaine Category:Victorian Era Category:1990s